This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles that become disabled at an off-road location, such as in a ditch or on a hillside below a road, are often difficult for emergency personnel to locate. A search and rescue system that can reliably locate a vehicle that has been disabled at such a location, and can conserve battery power of the disabled vehicle, would therefore be desirable. The present teachings provide for such a search and rescue system, which provides numerous advantages as set forth herein. One skilled in the art will recognize that the present teachings provide numerous additional advantages as well.